


Needy

by anakinspams



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Brock, Dirty Talk, Eddie/Venom - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Venom, Rough Sex, Top Venom, ass eating, eddie being used, fluff at the end, it gets right to the smut, lots of saliva, monster fuckers enjoy, symbrock, symbrock nsfw, symbrock smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinspams/pseuds/anakinspams
Summary: Eddie is having some time to himself and Venom decides to join in on the fun.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm Anakin and this is the first chapter in my Symbrock series. Feel free to message me about any possible ideas or requests for this series. I'm more active on my Instagram (@Anakin.Spams) if you'd like to talk more in detail about anything! Thank you for reading and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

Eddie walked into his room with heavy feet and started to rid himself of his clothes. It was almost midnight and he had gone out for a walk to clear his head but nothing seemed to be helping. A thought crossed his mind out on his walk though that sent him home in a hurry. He thought about being spread open, fucked until he couldn't walk anymore. He wanted to be used. He knew that Venom knew all of his thoughts but he hadn't said anything so he figured that he was ignoring them. Eddie thought about this stuff pretty often because he wasn't seeing anyone at the moment other than his symbiote and he didn't really have an outlet for his frustration other than jacking off or having some fun with Venom. Eddie groaned as he put his clothes aside and laid onto his bed on his back. He was left in his briefs which felt tight due to his erection growing with every dirty thought that crossed his mind. He thought about being faced fucked with spit dripping down his chin onto his chest. He loved the thought of being used for someone else's pleasure. He arched his back against the bed and bit his lip as the friction from underwear against his dick made it twitch. He felt hot and desperate to be touched. He lifted his legs and pulled his underwear off throwing them elsewhere in the dimly lit room.

 

"Fuck-" He moaned as he wrapped his hand around his dick stroking it a few times before he felt a familiar feeling inside him. The feeling sent chills through his spine making his dick twitch again. His legs suddenly spread open without his consent. His arms flew above his head locked into place. He tried his best to break the hold he was put into but it was pointless because he wasn't strong enough.

 

"Eddie, what are you doing?" Venom's voice growled through the air making Eddie feel that he was caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. There was no response from Eddie instead, he thrusted his hips forward making his dick slap against his stomach. His was forced back onto the mattress instantly. "Why didn't you tell us about this, Eddie?" He spoke again, slowly becoming visible from Eddie peripheral vision a smirk obvious on his face. "You forget that I am in your head. I know all of your thoughts. You want to be used?" He asked looking Eddie over.

 

"I didn't forget. I just figured you didn't want to join in on the fun." Eddie scoffed. angry that he was still being held in place. "Are you going to let me go so I can continue what I started? He knew that it was going to make Venom agitated. That's exactly what he wanted to happen. Suddenly Eddie's mouth was covered and Venom had wrapped himself around Eddie's dick squeezing it tightly making him moan.

 

"You like that? You like when I touch you?" Venom licked a stripe across his face, saliva dripping down his cheek. "You always taste so good, Eddie. Too bad I can't eat you." His voice was low and dominant. He and Eddie had practiced their dirty talk to each other a lot since they discovered their attraction to each other. Venom was more than happy to oblige Eddie in making him feel good no matter what he wanted. Being inside of Eddie had its perks, that's for sure. Eddie breathed heavily, his dick leaking pre-cum.

 

"Mhmm-" Eddie tried to speak but it was no use. He nodded his head every time the symbiote asked him a question. The tip of his cock was red and swollen, needing more contact. More of Venom's saliva dripped onto Eddie's body as he made his way to his cock, wrapping his tongue around it. Eddie bucked his hips forward into his mouth letting out a deep groan. He uncovered his mouth, letting Eddie speak.

 

"I want to hear those pretty sounds you make, Eddie." Eddie looked down at him, admiring how he worked his cock making him feel chills through his entire body. "You look so nice like this, Eddie. All spread out for us, being such a good boy." He whimpered at those words. He absolutely loved being praised and being told how pretty he looked while naked and spread open. It made him feel appriciated.

 

"J-just like that." Eddie panted arching his back like the desperate fucktoy he was. Thrusting his hips with every swipe of Venom's tongue on his cock. "Fuck, that feels so good- please don't stop. O-oh fuuuuck." Eddie moaned louder this time, eliciting a growl from Venom. "Fucking choke me-" Eddie was helpless to what the symbiote wanted to do, still in his previous position: hands above his head, legs spread wide. Before he could say another word, his neck was being squeezed, his mouth filled with the symbiote. His muffled moans filled the air once again. Venom was still sucking him off with a steady pace. Venom took himself out of Eddie's mouth, loving the sounds he was making. "I want you in my guts. Fuck me." Eddie panted again, looking at Venom with desperation.

 

"I thought you would never ask." Venom completely let Eddie go, watching him as he immeditaly on all fours, sticking his ass into the air. The symbiote wasted no time. He licked a stripe across Eddie's ass as a puddle of saliva began to seep into the bed sheets beneath them. His tongue slowly made it's way into Eddie making him spread his legs even more. He wanted to be filled, stretched until he could barely take it anymore. He didn't want to be able to walk tomorrow. His cock ached still painfully hard and needing release.

 

"Just fuck me, baby." Eddie used one hand to stroke his cock between his legs and the other to keep his propped up.

 

"Oh, pet names? That's sweet of you, Eddie." Venom chuckled and pulled his tongue out of Eddie and inserted himself, stretching his hole. "Always so tight." He began a slow pace, making sure Eddie was comfrotable with it before moving on.

 

"You're bigger than before. You're doing that on purpose." Eddie groaned through gritted teeth from being overstimulated. His ass was filled, his body dripping with Venom's saliva, his dick twitching with every thrust.

 

"You wanted to be filled, Eddie. I'm only doing what pleases you." Eddie chuckled at his comment. Having your partner in your head was a good thing when it camr to things like this. "You love feeling me in your guts, having your ass filled like the little cockslut you are, Eddie. You love having me between your legs, sweet pet." Venom spoke into Eddie's ear, picking up his pace. The bed rocked back and forth, creaking here and there. Sweat dripped from Eddie's body onto the sheets below.

 

"Oh god, yes. I love when you fuck me like this." Eddie's body felt weak because he was so close to his orgasm. His body tensed, his cock ached.

 

"Let go, Eddie. Make a mess of yourself." Venom licked his face, leaving another line of saliva on his cheek. With a few more thrusts, Eddie came undone. His orgasm rocked his entire body. Cum covered the bedsheets under them. Eddie collasped onto the bed breathing heavily, saliva running down his thighs.

 

"Thank you." Eddie spoke into the bed, too tired to lift his head. Venom covered Eddie, helping him up. "Let's take a shower and get to bed, yeah?" Eddie asked with a smile. Venom walked them to the bathroom, turned on the water and got in letting the hot water wash over them. "We have to change the sheets before we get into bed." Eddie sighed as he began to wash himself.

 

"You made such a mess, Eddie." Venom chuckled.

 

"Yeah, thanks for that." Eddie rolled his eyes playfully and smiled.


End file.
